Just like Zelos?
by Lord Cynic
Summary: One-shot based after skit "All guys are the same". When Colette storms off in a huff, how can Lloyd patch up the rift that's been created between them? How will he even be able to, if he can't even find her? Mild swearing. (LloydColette) COMPLETE


**Lord Cynic: **"I am man, hear me snore! Shuddering rumbles you can't ignore!... okay, now I've got your attention. I'm back again, with yet another Lloyd/Colette to deliver to all my adoring fans!... Oh Lord, I'm sounding like Zelos... ummmm... some background. I saw a skit called "All Guys are the same!" at the Katz Island. As you can imagine, as a Lloyette / Colloyd supporter, it made me insecure. ... What? I never actually got to see the skit during the game, but I got the gist of where it's situated. If you've seen the skit in all its glory... you can probably grasp the main concept of this fanfic. Gee, I'm a stinker, aren't I? Oh, a few more things. Some characters may be a bit OOC, and I apologise if they are. Also, if you can pick it up, there'll be simultaneous events that will be detailed. What that means is, I will write a scene containing one character, then write a parallel scene that occurred at the same time as the previous one. It'll be like POVs, if you can grasp the concept. You'll see what I mean, I hope."

**_

* * *

_ **

**This is to "Tim", a reviewer of "If tomorrow never comes":**

Yes, you are correct. _A_ version of the song _is_ sung by Garth Brooks. However, read the lyrics of Ronan Keating's version, then read the ones of Garth's song. They are different from each other. So, if what you're saying is that I made the wrong disclaimer - Bah-bum! Wrong! Sorry if that sounds rude, you should have read the lyrics carefully. Thought you should know.

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic:** "Nyah... I typed Llord again. Blah. Um... I don't own Tales of Symphonia, it belongs to Namco. They make all good games with anime cutscenes... if only I owned a Playstation..."

**

* * *

**

**Just like Zelos?**

"I've learned quite well that you're just like Zelos!"

Zelos overheard and cried out in protest, but he went ignored as Colette stormed off, infuriated clouds of steam pouring out of her ears. Lloyd watched, confused and perplexed as the blonde Chosen of Sylvarant walked through the courtyard, down the steps and out of sight.

The rest of the group stared, stunned and gobsmacked at Colette's uncharacteristic outburst. Shocked most of all was Lloyd, who raised a hand to his cheek as if Colette's words delivered a tremendous slap. Somewhat less concerned was Regal - then again, he rarely showed much emotion. Neither did Presea, but after she was freed from the experiment she'd begun to show what true colours she had. Least of all was her paw pad obsession with Noishe.

Truly, the award for the most indifferent member of the party belonged to Zelos Wilder, though. The inconsiderate flirt wasn't as adept at emotions as the others, and he simply threw a casual chummy arm around the younger swordsman's shoulder. This snapped Lloyd out of his daze, but when it did, he thrust the arm away angrily.

"Whoa, someone's sure grouchy," Zelos muttered, backing away a step. "Don't tell me it's contagious."

"Shut up!" Lloyd growled, a dangerous tone to his voice very unlike him. "Colette!" he called belatedly to the already-departed blonde. "Colette, wait!"

"You must've done really stupid to piss her off like that," Zelos commented matter-of-factly and perhaps inappropriately.

"Zelos, don't you have any feelings at all?" Genis yelled irritably.

"Zelos... is insensitive," Presea said monotonously.

"Hey, hey, don't bite my head off," Zelos said, struggling to defend himself. "I'm just trying to find a positive here."

"What possible positive can come from Colette getting upset, you idiot?" Sheena spat.

"At least I'm trying, banshee woman!" Zelos spat back, anger rising inside him.

"What did you just say!"

"Bickering will get us nowhere," Regal said in his sophisticated voice.

"Regal's right," Raine agreed.

Lloyd was still staring in the direction of Colette's departure. Suddenly, he made to sprint after her, but someone grasping his shoulders held him back. Once again, it was Zelos, and the brown-haired teenager wasn't pleased.

"Haven't you said enough?" he growled. Zelos sighed heavily.

"Just hear me out," he said. "I know you don't want any advice from me, but I'll say it anyway."

Lloyd, Genis and Sheena frowned, but Zelos stood his ground.

"Give her some time," he said, uncharacteristically contemplating his words. "I really don't know what you did for her to walk off like that, but this isn't the right time to be charging after her. I don't know you as well as she. Still, I know enough to warn you to devise a strategy. Y'know, using your head instead of barging after her and making as little sense as possible. Otherwise you'll make everything worse."

"You are not helping," Lloyd said through gritted teeth.

"Let me put it this way. If you plan to chase after her and try to talk to her now, we'd best say our goodbyes now because she'd rip you to pieces. I know enough about women (Sheena snorted) to know that they need time. Let her relax; get everything out of her system. Use your common sense, if you have any."

"I... would have to concur," Raine said slowly, as an anger vein throbbed in Lloyd's forehead. "I've never seen Colette so angry before, so I guess all we can do is give her time. You understand, don't you, Lloyd?"

"Yeah... yeah, you're right," Lloyd said with some hesitation.

"Okay then, if no one objects," Raine said, changing the subject, "I want to study the rich history of this marvellous city."

"That means I'd better keep an eye on you, then," Genis said snidely. "Tethe'alla doesn't know what kind of maniac you are, yet... owwww!"

Raine huffed as Genis crouched in pain holding his head after a disciplinary slap from his sister. The others watched, some snickering, some sweatdropping, until Regal spoke up.

"I shall go and watch the Colosseum battles. Just to see how their skills compare with ours," he added with a slight smirk.

"I... will find a source of pre-occupation," Presea said, still harbouring aspects of her parasite-affected speech that were quite disturbing.

"And I will give lovely Sheena a personal tour of this magnificent city," Zelos said, wrapping an arm around the Mizuho ninja's waist. "Perhaps some one-on-one time with the almighty Zelos Wilder will soothe her banshee instincts."

A vein sprouted in Sheena's forehead and everyone but Zelos took many apprehensive steps backwards. The purple-haired young woman growled dangerously at the Tethe'alla Chosen.

"What - did - you - just - say?" she hissed lethally, her voice low and menacing.

"Um... er..." Zelos shrank back, desperately searching for a way to rescue himself, since no one else was going to. "What I meant... was... um... see ya!"

He pelted off down the stone steps leading to the market place, and Sheena screeched and stalked after him, seething.

More sweatdrops followed the scene, but Regal quickly regained composure.

"Well, then, I shall see you all later," he said, nodding, and strode to the Colosseum.

"I shall go," Presea said shortly, and she walked into the market place to no particular location.

"Oh my!" Raine cried suddenly, running over to a statue. "The artistry displayed in this sculpture is absolutely exquisite! I must study and analyse it!"

Genis sighed, shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

"There she goes again." He turned to Lloyd. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Lloyd mumbled.

"Don't do anything stupid. So, let Colette cool down first, then talk to her."

"Gee, thanks."

"What are friends for?"

"I don't know either."

**

* * *

**

Lloyd wandered numbly through the streets of Meltokio with his hands in his pockets. Colette's furious words ran through his mind, over and over.

_"You're just like Zelos!"_

She'd said that with such anger, such fury, such... disappointment. Disappointment, but somehow also a deep feeling that she felt betrayed. But why did she seem betrayed? What made her react the way she did? It was something Lloyd didn't understand. Two things were clear, though: She was really pissed, and he was royally screwed.

The clueless young swordsman still hadn't figured out what set Colette off. The last thing he remembered was their conversation about the four female members of the group, plus Princess Hilda. The conversation had gone well in Lloyd's mind. Colette seemed anxious for Lloyd's opinion about the princess of Meltokio, and he was just being honest, perhaps more than he should've been. Of course, he did think Colette was way cuter, but then no one else could be as much as her, in his mind. Of course, that's when his foot-in-mouth syndrome kicked in. He went on to say how he admired all the female members of the party, even Presea in her own weird way. Typically, from there on the conversation went pear-shaped. Colette became depressed, and when asked what was wrong she had her outburst and left. Lloyd thought his words had good intentions, and, certainly to him, they seemed to possess no Zelos-like chauvinism. However, Colette didn't see it that way. Lloyd was still oblivious to her reasons, but one thing was clear: Whatever made her run away like that, it was likely to be his fault.

As time went by, Lloyd, although it didn't show, was becoming more and more desperate. When Colette wasn't being kidnapped for whatever stupid evil plot the Desians or the Renegades were scheming, the pair of them rarely spent more than minutes apart. More often than not, Colette would usually have to be pried off the brown-haired boy otherwise she'd remain stuck to him like glue to paper. Now, however, hours had passed, and still no sign of the blonde girl anywhere. The sky was getting darker, and Lloyd knew he had to find her before it was too late. If only he knew where she was...

**

* * *

**

_He tried to remember what happened prior to this spot. The others had been encountered during his non-stop search for his best buddy. Zelos was seen climbing onto the roof of his mansion to escape a rabid Sheena. He'd begged Lloyd for help, but the brown-haired teenager pretended he wasn't paying attention. As he left that part of the city and returned to the courtyard, a painful cry was heard, followed by a creepy maniacal laugh._

_Back in the courtyard, Lloyd encountered Presea - wearing her Klonoa costume. She was yelling "Wahoo! Wahoo!" while young kids gathered around to watch her antics. A sweatdrop crept down the back of Lloyd's head, but he ignored the scene as best he could, and made his way to the Colosseum._

_When he arrived, he heard a loud roar and thunderous applause coming from inside the stadium. He was about to venture a look when he came face-to-face with Regal. The blue-haired 33-year old man was grinning from ear-to-ear, and Lloyd noticed that his pockets were bulging with Gald. The Lazareno Company's President sauntered past Lloyd with an air of supreme satisfaction, and the teenage boy stared after him wondering what he was so happy about. Also, where did all that Gald come from?..._

_Later in the day, Lloyd entered the market place and was about to pass the item shop when he heard familiar faces bickering inside. He peeked into the window to see Raine and Genis arguing about something. As he continued to watch, a small smile crept across his face as the older sister stuffed an orange gel down the younger brother's mouth. However, his solemn expression returned, and he resumed his search for Colette. Time was quickly running out for him..._

**

* * *

**

All of Lloyd's Colette-searching was taking its toll on him. He needed rest, because he hadn't taken time to relax all day. If he didn't get some good sleep, he would never be in the right state of mind to try and redeem himself in front of Colette. He moved his hands around in his pockets, and was relieved to discover coins jingling inside them.

'At least I can sleep in the inn tonight,' he thought, before stifling a deep yawn.

It didn't take long for him to find the inn, despite the gradual decrease of natural light. He paid the counter 200 Gald, then started ambling towards his room. He paused at his door, however, when he thought he heard a familiar voice behind the door of the room next to his.

"Oops, I messed up, hehe... Wha?"

However, Lloyd quickly disregarded it as hallucinations and wishful thinking. He opened his door and entered his room without further hesitation, slamming shut the door behind him.

Once inside, Lloyd turned on the lights. He was astounded to discover a punching bag hanging stationary in the far right corner from where the door was. Coincidence, he hoped. Nonetheless, it was very welcome at that moment, and he really needed to vent some frustration out on something before he unleashed it on himself.

He lifted his twin swords off his back and placed them carefully on a table, then walked over to the punching bag. He briefly 'hallucinated' another "Whoops, hehe, I missed," from the east wall, but continued his progress towards the punching bag. When he reached it, he exhaled deeply, letting the tension flow through his blood. Suddenly, he unleashed fist after fist upon the poor apparatus, yelling angrily at himself.

"Stupid! Loser! Hopeless! Idiot! Clueless! Pathetic! Dumb! Moron!..."

**

* * *

**

Inside the room next to Lloyd's, the person with the 'hallucinated' voice was practicing with her chakrams. Unfortunately, it wasn't going as well as she'd like, since she kept dropping them.

"Whoops, that didn't work, hehe... umm... let's see... hee-ya!... No, not quite right... let's try again... oh, hehe, that was pretty good!"

Apparently, it seemed that Colette's anger had been distinguished through the toiling with her weapons. She seemed her old incorrigibly hyper, clumsy self, with the earlier tension completely gone. However, from the chaos that resulted from her klutziness, half the room had experienced its own tension. The inn's cleaners wouldn't be too happy in the morning...

Colette was about to throw her chakrams again when she heard enraged shouts coming from the wall next to her. She perked up her ears, her angel senses intensifying the volume of the shouts, and pressed her left ear against the wall. What she heard was a young man's wrathful cursings at himself as his fists pounded against a heavy apparatus.

"I! Am! An! Absolute! Idiot! I've! Ruined! Everything! I'm! Completely! Useless!... I'm... I'm.."

The voice suddenly died down until even Colette couldn't hear it, but it tore at her heartstrings when she discovered whom it belonged to. She never wanted anyone to put themselves down or think themselves obsolete. But the person she heard, she realised he was in pain. And she knew why. Because of her.

She quickly opened her door and rushed for half a nanosecond to the room next to her. She started to hear sobbing coming from behind the door, and again it tore at her heart. Very tentatively, she knocked at the door, and immediately heard a sharp intake of breath. Footsteps, then the door creaking open.

**

* * *

**

"I've! Ruined! Everything! I'm! Completely! Useless! I'm... I'm..."

Lloyd sank to the floor, the last ounce of strength sapped out of him. He figured any more torment would drive him to an edge he dare not even approach. However, that didn't mean it would save him from his current predicament. It was too late in the day to try and patch things with Colette, and by the next day, it would too late to do anything, period. It was a lose-lose situation, and Lloyd knew it.

"I don't know... what I'm going to do," Lloyd whispered hoarsely. "I don't want Colette to hate me... but... I don't understand how I've hurt her. I only know I hurt her, and that she may never speak to me again. The words she said... they've burned a hole in my heart that even an Exsphere can't heal... if only I knew why she'd said then... I'm hopeless... sob..."

Lloyd collapsed onto his knees, dry tears coursing down his cheeks. This was worse than a physical blow, much worse. The thought of Colette never speaking to him again was a possibility that would scar him for life. Someone whom he considered his best friend, suddenly ripped from him for his own stupid mistakes. It would be too much to bear, just like... his mother's demise at the hands of Desians...

Suddenly, a gentle knock at his door awoke him from his internal strife. He gasped sharply, then pulled himself together and stood up. Rubbing his eyes on his sleeve to hide the tears, he stumbled to the door. Grasping the knob with an exhausted hand, he twisted it to reveal a distraught Colette staring up at him. She took one look at his wretched profile, then literally jumped into his arms. He was caught off guard by the greeting, but realised who it was and gratefully held her close.

When they released, she drew apart from him to have a good look at his face. It was a fatigued version of his normal, carefree self, with red eyes, a solemn frown on his face and sweat dripping from his forehead. It wasn't a face that was exhausted from an intense battle; it was exhausted from some sort of internal struggle. But what could be troubling Lloyd? And why did it hurt to see his face become this way?

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" she asked, breaking the awkward and agonisingly long silence that existed since he opened the door. "You don't look so well. Did something happen?"

Lloyd stared at her, confused and uncertain. He didn't know if Colette forgot about her outburst during the day, or if she was trying to draw him into a trap. However, the puppy dog eyes she was giving him tore through his defences, and he drew her in for another embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Something I said really upset you. I don't know how I can make it up to you."

"That's okay," Colette whispered back. "I didn't mean to worry you, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, you dork," Lloyd said laughingly. Colette giggled, then they parted again. "We're still buddies, right?"

"Of course." Colette beamed, and Lloyd finally smiled. Colette was warmed greatly by the positive change in Lloyd's expression, and hugged him tighter. He responded by messing up her hair playfully.

"So," he began, "what were you upset with me for?"

Bad move. Very bad move. Colette tore herself away from him, and stared up at him, her eyes burning with resentment. He started, bewildered by the sudden change in Colette's aura, and took a step back. She responded by taking that empty space, and he stepped back again. She stepped forward again, until she was inside the room, and slammed the door shut behind her. Lloyd jumped at the sound and nearly toppled backwards over a chair.

"W-What's wrong?" he asked apprehensively. "Did I say something wrong again?"

Colette glared at the brown-haired young swordsman with eyes of pure fury, while Lloyd was trying desperately to avoid those eyes while stepping out of the way of the furniture. He hated to admit it to himself, but Zelos' words of "You must've done something really stupid to piss her off" sprung to mind at the most inappropriately right time. He stammered and stuttered nervously, imagining that this was Zelos' indirect revenge for not helping him earlier.

Unfortunately, he suddenly felt nothing but wall behind him. There was nowhere to hide now as Colette approached him menacingly, looking like evil Yukino from Kare Kano (if you know what the anime is), except with a frown instead of a wicked grin. She was bearing down on him dangerously, despite her being 6 inches shorter than him (_"She is REALLY short for a 16-year old... 5'2''... oy..."_ - **Cynic**).

"You really don't understand, do you?" she hissed. "You have no idea, right?"

"I-I don't," Lloyd stammered. "I-I really don't."

"What do you think of me?" Colette asked, daring Lloyd to answer.

"You're my best buddy, you always will be," Lloyd replied, hoping he'd said the right thing.

"Do you think we could be anything more than that?" Colette hissed, her voice low, menacing, venomous. She was like a snake that was about to capture her prey by wrapping her coils and tightening him to death.

Lloyd was about to say something else (or at least make a sound) when Colette leaped on him and planted a kiss on his lips. Once again, his eyes widened, but the warm sensations of Colette's lips against his overtook him, and he leaned into her. She squeaked and muffled a giggle, and for a while time seemed to stop as their worlds melded together like Sylvarant and Tethe'alla did. It was unlike anything either had experienced, but they knew that until their biological urges needed tending to, they never wanted the kiss to end.

However, biological urges being what they are, eventually Lloyd and Colette were forced to break apart. As they stood before each other awkwardly, neither was able to meet the other's eyes for fear of intense blushing. However, Colette's face was like Yukino's puppy dog expression (complete with dog ears and a wagging tail if you want to go that far).

"So... um," Lloyd began, "D-Do I understand now?"

Colette smiled, blushed and nodded.

"You know," she said quietly, "if you hadn't, I would have been forced to kill you with kisses anyway, to make you understand."

Lloyd laughed nervously, and Colette beamed.

"I love you, Lloyd," she said. "When you blushed before Princess Hilda, I thought you thought about trying to be friends, or even more with her. I couldn't let these feelings go without finding out the truth. When you told me I was cuter, I thought, 'Maybe he sees me as being someone special.' However, hearing you talk high praises about everyone else left me to think that you wouldn't understand, that everyone to you are just friends. But I didn't want to be. I couldn't be. I wouldn't be. But, you care for me, right? I mean, not just as a friend?"

"Of-Of course, I do," Lloyd stammered. "You're cuter than Princess Hilda, but there's more to you than that. You're kind, helpful, selfless. You're clumsy, but that's cute in its own way. There's nothing to you that I wouldn't turn down. Not in this world, not even royalty. I guess I got carried away."

"The Professor Raine fan club?"

"I'm a fan of her intelligence. She's the smartest adult in Iselia, and it doesn't matter that she's a half-elf. I never had any intentions of... no, let's not think about that. She's nice, but she's too scary at times."

Colette giggled.

"So, do you -" she began, but Lloyd stopped her.

"Yes, I love you too. I didn't realise until you were breathing down my neck and I had to realise my feelings. But they're pure, and they can't be argued with. There's no one in this world, or Sylvarant, that I would have feelings for other than you."

Colette smiled, then thought of something.

"I wonder what everyone else will think when they learn about this?"

"They'll say, WHY AREN'T YOU TWO ASLEEP!" a feminine voice screamed right behind them.

Lloyd and Colette jumped and spun around to find Raine, Genis, Sheena, Zelos, Presea and Regal standing at the door of the room. Raine had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently; Genis had a smirk that could only be matched by Zelos; Sheena was smiling secretively; and Regal and Presea's faces were characteristically neutral.

"Have fun?" Sheena asked. "That was awfully cute, but we ran out of barf bags so we had to stop you."

"How long have you been watching!" Lloyd asked, blushing red like he was sunburnt.

"Just ten minutes or so," Genis said casually yet slyly. "We heard you beating the stuffing out of the punching bag, so we thought we'd eavesdrop."

"So that's how loud you get when you're angry?" Zelos asked incredulously. "Man, you two are two-of-a-kind. Remind me never to piss you off."

"It's late, we must retire to our rooms," Regal said. His pockets still jingled with Gald. "Excuse me, I must find somewhere to deposit these coins."

He departed from the group, and everyone stood somewhat idly.

"Let us go to bed," Raine said at last. "Now you two, don't catch me finding you in the same bed. Or there'll be hell to pay."

"You can count on that," Genis piped up.

SLAP

"Oww!"

"Rudeness is not a good quality," Presea said, and she turned to leave. Genis called after her, then ran to catch up and try to defend himself.

"C'mon, my voluptuous hunny," Zelos said coolly to Sheena. "Lloyd and Colette aren't allowed to, but why don't we get nice and comfy together?"

"With you as my footstool? I wouldn't mind at all," Sheena said matter-of-factly.

"Oww, that's harsh, Sheeeenaaaaa..."

They left the room, Zelos hanging his head, to leave only Raine and her two oldest students remaining.

"Now you two, get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us," Raine said.

"Yes, Professor Sage," Lloyd and Colette chorused.

Raine paused, then smiled at the teenagers.

"I'm glad you were able to work things out. I'm proud of you."

She turned and left the room, and Lloyd and Colette turned to each other.

"Am I really like Zelos?" Lloyd asked, a little nervously.

"No," Colette said, smiling. "You're cuter when you're sleeping."

"W-What!"

"Hehe." Colette stood on tiptoes and kissed Lloyd on the cheek. "Don't worry, you're cute no matter if you're asleep or awake."

"T-Thanks," Lloyd stuttered as Colette left the room. He stared at after her for a second, then struck his "cool" pose (like his profile after a triumphant battle.)

"Who says my face doesn't match up to Zelos'? At least I got my girl. Although, I wonder who's scarier, Colette or Sheena? ... Definitely Colette."

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic:** "Argh! I gotta stop typing Llord!... Ahem. If anyone who's read this before reads this again, you'll find that I cut off the last paragraph. Rose-Wisteria suggested it, and after a quick overview I thought too that it would be a better ending. (_like creepy Raine_) Muwahahahahaha! Skits of tension between Lloyd and Colette are nothing next to my fanfiction writing abilities! (_like creepy Mithos_) Eehehhee... ahahahaha... ahahahahahahahahhaa!"


End file.
